


Wake the Dead

by k1bbl3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cheeto is the matchmaker in this, Ghost Sex, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I'll add more as this progresses, Kiibo has a fat cat named Cheeto, Kiibo is referred to as Tetsuya Iidabashi, Kiibo uses the ouija board and rituals at one point, M/M, No Lube, Supernatural Elements, at one point there's a small debate on if lube is a good idea or not, do ghosts have dicks?, for now have two sexually frustrated young men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1bbl3/pseuds/k1bbl3
Summary: Tetsuya Iidabashi, a young college student ends up moving into an apartment already occupied by a shy ghost who always tries to hide his presence. After a few futile attempts to communicate with him, he decides to resort to a desperate tactic to get answers.Little does he know that he ends up biting a bit more than what he can chew.





	Wake the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I wanna write Saiibo  
> Subconscious: continue WWOTF-  
> Me: ghosts  
> Subconscious:  
> Me: yeah, ghosts sounds good
> 
> Here's this disaster that took over 3 weeks to write solely because I couldn't make up my mind on if I should add a ouija board or not

Tetsuya's idea of an ideal apartment was originally one that was close to his college, close to downtown and had no restrictions on pets. He also preferred it if the apartment also had a veranda and wasn’t too high up.

Not one that included a ghost.

To be more specific, a ghost that borderline avoided him whenever he tried to make any form of contact with it yet still had the courage to manifest himself to his absolute unit of a cat.

For the most part the poltergeist was rather helpful at times, feeding Cheeto when he was way too caught up in his exams, dusting his living room and even washing the dishes sometimes. However, every time he went to thank him or leave an offering for him, the ghost would just disappear from existence and pretend as if he wasn’t even there.

The only glimpses he had caught of the poltergeist when he was around, aside from sudden cold chills, soft whispers and things shifting around was a silhouette of a man around his age petting his cat, Cheeto. The moment he had noticed that he was being watched, he vanished, never to be seen again by his eyes, which infuriated him to no end.

Especially since he could sense his presence during various times of the day.

Tetsuya even attempted to use an ouija board and homemade spells and rituals given to him by his classmate, Himiko Yumeno to try and make it talk, but to no avail. In the end, he was forced to end the game due to not wanting to accidentally open a gateway for evil spirits. And when he used rituals and spells, he’d get nothing.

And so, this had went on for months, with all attempts at forming a connection failing miserably. This eventually caused Tetsuya to get frustrated and start leaving salt around his entire home, fencing the ghost inside of his living room.

Long story short, that turned out to be a huge mistake, since the next time he stepped into the living room, he was hit with a frigid arctic blast and lost his consciousness. He then went on to wake up on the floor in his bedroom, with the words 'don't ever do that again' written on the floor with ketchup.

It took him forever to find a good replacement for his soiled tatami.

One day however, when Tetsuya peeked into the kitchen and saw the ghost playing waving a cat wand for Cheeto, he had enough. On that same day, he stormed off to college and asked Himiko Yumeno, a classmate of his who was a self-proclaimed poltergeist expert what to do. All she gave Tetsuya for an answer was to go buy a grimoire spellbook to communicate with him.

And so he did. However, the prices certainly made his wallet cringe. And thus, with a heavy heart, Tetsuya was forced to return home with empty hands.

That didn’t deter him from trying other methods however.

Tetsuya quickly found out he could use his phone as a spirit medium in place of an ouija board or spellbook. This realization immediately lead him to leaving his phone out in the hallway that connected to his living room, using his spare half-broken phone to monitor the one-sided video call.

From what he already knew about the spirit, he preferred coming out at night, when he was supposedly asleep. On top of that, the spirit normally liked to walk rather than float. For nostalgic reasons, he assumed.

With his trap set, Tetsuya went to bed, earphones connected and volume on max, with high hopes that it would work.

 

In the end, it worked, since he woke up hearing noises from the other end. Tetsuya shot up and glared at his camera, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the phone’s brightness.

Right there, in the midst of the darkness, he could make out a semi-transparent figure of the same juvenile man around his age, wearing a casual hoodie and what looked like jeans. He had bangs and sleek black hair, and didn’t appear to be much taller than he was. The figure was hovering over his fat cat, stroking its belly fur and smiling as it purred.

Tetsuya stared at the screen in awe, eyebrows furrowed in both frustration and genuine curiosity. Normally this spirit would never even let himself be caught by him, yet when he wasn’t looking, he gave himself full liberty to hover over his cat in all of his full glory. It was unfair, really.

Setting the phone down, the white-haired boy began tip-toeing towards the living room, keeping his body low to the ground and eyes fixated on the ghost.

Thankfully, his apartment didn’t get much sunlight, let alone moonlight, thus leaving his place incredibly dark when night comes. As a result, he was able to reach just behind his sofa, eyeing the poltergeist at a close yet safe distance.

Cheeto rolled himself into the floor, looking up to the spirit and meowing in hopes of obtaining food. The spirit got up, smiling down at the feline before walking towards the kitchen.

That’s when he chose to struck.

Tetsuya leaped from his hiding spot, his hand automatically reaching forward to grab the ghost's wrist. His cat flinched and ran into the kitchen from the sudden jumpscare, whilst the ghost shifted into a defensive position. However, his hand came into contact with cold air as he face-planted onto the ground with a groan.

This time however, the ghost didn’t fade.

It blinked slowly, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. Then, with a sigh, he grabbed Tetsuya's wrist, pulled him back to the sofa and leaned him up against one of the pillows on the floor.

“Thanks…” Tetsuya mumbled.

It nodded in silent acknowledgement.

“So you can understand me after all, huh?” He teased.

Another nod.

Tetsuya sighed and fixed his bangs. “Sorry for lunging at you. But you’re a pretty frustrating guy to deal with, you know.”

The ghost froze for a bit before nodding and shrugged in understanding.

“So…” Tetsuya began. “You really like my cat, huh?”

The ghost nodded, giving him a small but warm smile. So far so good.

“You ever had one when you were alive?”

It nodded once more, before raising his hand and giving him 3 fingers.

Tetsuya blinked. “Three? In this apartment or…?”

This time it shook its head.

It must’ve been somewhere else then, perhaps at his childhood home? Has he had any other pets?

“At your childhood home?”

Its smile faltered for a moment before it nodded, although reluctantly nodding.

The boy shifted himself to rest his chin in his hand. “Right, how long have you been in this apartment?”

It lifted 5 fingers. Five years, he assumed.

Tetsuya licked his lips, considering his words for a few moments. Should he delve deeper? It was the first time he actually got the poltergeist to talk to him after all, should he risk it? Then again, he might never get another chance like this ever again. Better late than never.

“Sorry if I seem rude or intruding but….” He paused for a bit. “Are you comfortable with telling me how you died?”

The ghost froze for a second, its gaze turning hazy as it contemplated on its actions. Thankfully however, it met the boy’s eyes once more. It sighed before gesturing a fist to his gut, chest and stomach.

“You…. You were murdered?” Tetsuya whispered.

It nodded, although a bit more sad.

“I’m sorry.”

He got a shrug in return, almost as if to say 'shit happens'.

“Moving on… What was your life like before you passed?” Tetsuya pressed, his curiosity growing.

The ghost tapped a finger against his chin. He then signed 'family' in the air, before holding up three fingers. Him and his parents, Tetsuya guessed.

The charade went on for god knows how long. From what the ghost gestured, he was most likely a single child who was raised by his uncle and worked in a police station with his relative. He was a detective, he assumed, and often worked with murder cases and dealing with criminals. And in a cruel twist of fate, he ended up being murdered in his own apartment, with his murder being unsolved to this very day.

Well this conversation just took a turn of the worst.

However, just when he made the ghastly revelation, the poltergeist's cheeks appeared to heat up as he suddenly went off track, mentioning how he occasionally went on dates with a guy he was close with, which often ended in… something.

Tetsuya totally didn’t expect him to be this active. This only led him to one question.

“So, you’re into dudes, both or…?”

The ghost raised an eyebrow in amusement as he nodded. Well, it didn’t really come out as a shock to him at all.

“Well, anyways… What’s your name?” Tetsuya asked, meeting him with serious blue eyes.

It blankly stated at him before breathing in(?).

“Saihara Shuichi… I already know yours, Iidabashi Tetsuya.” He said in a tone that almost sounded as if he was out of breath.

His voice. He didn’t expect his voice to be so… smooth.

“So you can speak after all!”

“I-I’m shy. And I haven’t used it in years. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to it.” Shuichi chuckled awkwardly.

“It’s better than just ignoring me all the time,” He complained.

Shuichi's face drooped. “Sorry about that… The previous tenants all freaked out when I tried to communicate with them. So, in the end, I just gave up…”

Understandable, he supposed.

“By the way you should put your cat on a diet, he’s absolutely huge.”

“I-I tried to! I even bought him a timed feeder, but he’d just sit in front of it and wait for the food to drop into his bowl. Most dry foods don’t even work, since he’s allergic to specific ingredients.” Tetsuya retaliated.

Saihara snorted. “Well try walking him on a harness sometime. Some cats like it, so it’s worth a shot.”

“I’ll look into it…”

And so it went on, the two having a genuine conversation about various topics. Just by actually being able to talk to them for once, he seemed like a guy that he’d most likely become friends with, aside from the fact that he was already dead. They discussed many topics that came to mind, all whilst sharing various experiences with each other. Their topics went from his cat, to their colleges, to their hobbies to their love lives. And, after some prodding from Saihara's end, the boy was forced to admit that he had zero experience whatever, making him tonight’s biggest loser, according to his standards.

Truth be told, Tetsuya had little to no experience outside of porn. He had never had a romantic partner, and all sexual encounters involved his right hand and his computer or phone. He almost felt jealous of Saihara for having at least some experience before he died.

“So you really don’t have any experience?” Saihara asked, almost in a teasingly curious tone.

Tetsuya brought the pillow up to his knees and buried his face in it, embarrassed. Play it cool, it’s normal for guys to talk about these things.

“N-No… None.”

“Nothing?”

Tetsuya shook his head.

Silence filled the room. The boy swore that his cheeks were heating up with each passing second. Was he judging him?

“Well, I’m not surprised. Your face practically screams virgin.” Shuichi snorted.

Tetsuya threw a pillow at him, sighing when it simply flew through him..

However, upon realizing that it was 2 am, Tetsuya excused himself to bed in order to avoid risking sleeping in. The ghost gave him a good night before disappearing into thin air.

The boy got up, stretching and fighting back a yawned as he made his way back to his room, picking his phone back up and flopping onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as his racing heart gradually calmed down, finally allowing him to start falling asleep.

By the time he had finally fallen asleep, Tetsuya had the biggest grin on his face.

 

Next morning however, things felt a little weird. The air felt more frigid and stale, as if he had forgotten to dust his apartment for three weeks. Despite this, Tetsuya had went about his day as usual.

He got through school easily enough, and got congratulated by Himiko when he told her of the progress he had made with the spirit thus far. At the end of the day, he felt pretty confident about himself and in his social skills.

That is, until he got home.

The moment he set foot back into his apartment, he knew something was off. Cheeto's food bowl was empty, his dishes still dirty and the living room looking like a ghost town. For once, his cat was hiding in his bedroom, not even daring to set foot in the living room, as if it was cursed.

“Saihara-kun?” He called out, closing the door behind himself.

No answer.

Frustration began welling up inside of him. If he was going to repeat doing the whole disappearing thing again, Tetsuya was actually going to call in an exorcist.

Sighing, the juvenile headed towards his room to study, backpack in hand. He’d do something about this later, he told himself.

For now, he just needed to sit and wait.

 

When nightfall came, there was still no sign of Shuichi throughout his apartment. He didn’t even show himself to Cheeto. By the time he had finished studying, he headed towards the kitchen to feed his cat, who was practically begging to be fed at this point.

However, just when he was going to set foot into the kitchen, he came across a borderline disturbing sight.

In the middle of the room was Shuichi Saihara, floating midair with a hand over his mouth. He had a conflicted and exasperated expression on, and his aura felt much darker and more …unreadable than last night. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that he was plotting something.

However, as per usual, the moment he caught him staring, he vanished into thin air, just as he always did. Tetsuya groaned and angrily refilled Cheeto’s bowl before stomping into the living room and throwing himself into the sofa, screaming into the pillow.

Why was he being so infuriating? Just yesterday he actually sat down and talked to him like a normal fucking human being, so why was he back to being so difficult? It felt as if he had taken five steps forward, and ten steps back.

It was incredibly unfair. He felt as if he was giving him the silent treatment for no good reason other than to mess with him. If that was the case, then he has clearly fucking succeeded.

Tetsuya lifted his head and sighed, furrowing his brows. He was completely lost on how to deal with his ghostly roommate. Should he give up at this point? Call in an exorcist and finally put an end to this ridiculous game? He didn’t know anymore.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

He flinched and looked up, seeing Saihara in front of him, floating midair with his hand on his shoulder with a somber expression on his face.

“Hey, I-“

“Yeah, I get it. You don’t want to talk anymore, I understand-“

“No, that’s not it.”

Shuichi's words completely caught him off-guard. If that’s not it, then what the hell was it?

 

“You know…” the ghost began. “I… I have a confession.”

He blinked. “I’m listening.”

“The truth as to why I keep disappearing and hiding from you, and why I try to make myself invisible…” He sucked in a breath. “Your aura is… how do I say this without sounding creepy? It’s inviting.”

“Inviting? Then why do you keep avoiding me?”

“Us spirits can detect people’s auras with remarkable ease. Some auras are stronger and more affective that others. To you humans, only those trained to do so can detect them as well. Overall, auras make some people more susceptible to being haunted than others.

You… Your aura is kind of warm, welcoming and… and… and loving? No, that’s not it. It’s more… bright.” Saihara completely ignored his second question.

“Bright?” Tetsuya parroted.

Shuichi nodded as his golden eyes dulled. “Yes… It… It reminds me of someone once dear to me. And it reminds me of the time I spent with him…”

His hand began to trail up his neck, making the hair on Tetsuya’s neck stand on end. The boy didn’t dare to move a muscle as Shuichi’s ice cold hand tickled his skin. The ghostly hand soon reached his cheek, resting on it. The ghost's sudden change in personality began to scare him a little bit.

“And that’s not all,” he continued. “You even have the same stars glittering in your eyes… The same starstruck expression, even…” Shuichi trailed off, his golden eyes now glistening as the air around him practically froze.

Tetsuya’s breath caught in his throat as his heart began thundering. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, and he could feel his cheeks quickly burning up in the otherwise freezing room.

After a few seconds, the ghost's gaze darkened, almost as if he was suddenly put into a deep trance. The boy’s heart practically stopped beating as he stared straight into the golden void, frozen in fear. Without any explanation, the poltergeist leaned in, letting their lips meet with a soft sigh.

His lips were frigid, as expected. But it felt amazing against his burning lips, and Tetsuya couldn’t help but to melt into him, as if he didn’t look borderline demonic just a few seconds ago. He let his shoulders relax and closed his eyes, tilting his head.

Suddenly, Shuichi pulled back with a gasp, face flushed and eyes wide. He looked as if he had seen a ghost (no pun intended) as the white-haired boy simply raised an eyebrow.

“S-Sorry! I had no idea what came over me!! I… I had a flashback to back then and… and then...” Saihara apologized.

“I-It’s fine, really!” Tetsuya exclaimed, raising his hand.

“It is…?”

“Yeah… aside from you looking demonic , I…” He trailed off. “I liked it…” He hoped that he didn’t catch that last bit.

Unfortunately, it didn’t go unnoticed by the poltergeist.

“You liked it?” He teased.

“Shut up.” The boy groaned.

Tetsuya dared to look up and was met with Shuichi’s smug expression staring down at him. He clenched his fists as he growled at him, earning nothing but a grin in return. Irritation welled up in his gut as he lunged at him for a second time.

This time, he fell into Shuichi, who caught him and held him in his arms. Their lips clashed against each other as Tetsuya's hands clutched at his jacket. Caught off guard, the ghost let out a muffled squeak, although he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around his back, letting his hand ghost into his hair.

This time, despite Tetsuya initiating the kiss, it was obvious that Saihara was in charge, judging by the way he eagerly pushed against him and gripped his body.

Suddenly, with a gentle shove, he pushed the college boy onto the sofa and hovered over him again, letting their lips meet once more. After a while, they parted, letting Tetsuya breathe.

“Did I ever tell you how cute you are?” Saihara suddenly said.

“What?” The boy asked in between pants.

Shuichi’s voice lowered into a whisper. “You didn’t think I chose to stay solely because of your cat and aura, right? That’s another thing about having an aura like yours, it does more than just attract spirits….” 

He leaned in for a fourth kiss, tilting his head as he licked at the boy’s lips. Cold and wet, just like his lips. He was nervous, though curious. So, he let his mouth open just a crack.

Shuichi seized the moment and slid his tongue in, sending a shiver down his spine. He used his hands to push against the boy's chest, barely hovering over him as they made out ferociously. At first Tetsuya had no clue what to do, with him simply following the ghost's movements. But he caught on quickly, and even got the courage to trail his hand to the small of the ghost's back.

They reluctantly separated once more, with the boy panting as saliva and ectoplasm trailed down his chin. Shuichi’s gaze looked borderline feral, with his cheeks dusted a dark pink.

Shuichi leaned in and trailed his tongue over his neck, earning a shudder from the other. Tetsuya's head lolled to the side, biting his lip as he felt his neck being attacked by the same wet freezing and burning sensations.

His blue eyes widened when he felt his hand brush over the hem of his pants. He unconsciously let out a gasp, causing Shuichi to pause what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” The boy whispered.

The ghost licked his lips. “You like it, don’t you?”

“Yes, but why?”

“You want more, don’t you?”

“…Y-Yes but-“

He was cut off when Saihara licked a particularly sensitive spot, resulting in an embarrassingly loud moan. Just a few minutes ago, he was frustrated by the lack of communication he was getting from him. And now, he’s having his neck marked by the same ghost that ignored him for months. His attention returned when he registered gentle administrations to his lower half, resulting in him bucking his hips.

“H-Hey… Are you serious about this?” Tetsuya panted.

“Serious about what?” The spirit asked.

“Are we gonna… do it?”

“I don’t know, are we?” He teased, leaving no room for the boy to answer when he dove in straight for his neck once more.

Tetsuya couldn’t help but to shiver and moan when he felt the cold sensations turn pleasurable. It was embarrassing, being easily undone like this. Not even when he was alone he’d get this undone. Was he that inexperienced? He felt the sensation of frost nipping at his neck, as well as soft sucking sensations. Was he trying to give him a hickey?

He wrapped his arms around the ghost, as well as his legs around his torso as he let his head fall back into the pillows.

“Y-Yes…” He moaned, not really caring about the meaning of what he had just said.

Now given confirmation, the ghost pulled away, leaving the boy below him breathless and needy and desperately needing more.

“Normally I’d bottom…. But it’s good to have a change of pace.” Shuichi commented absentmindedly, almost as if he were making reservations.

“Well just hurry up,” Tetsuya huffed, feeling frustrated from being teased for so long.

“Patience.” The ghost teased, fumbling with the belt on his pants.

The boy immediately went to kick off his pants and boxers, ignoring his socks as he desperately fumbled with the hoodie. Unwilling to sit up from his position, Tetsuya opted to simply leave his hoodie on, open and exposing his chest, yet drooping off of his shoulders and sleeves covering his fingers.

Shuichi glanced down with a surprised, though amused look as he tossed his clothes into a random corner. He then took his rightful place between his legs as he placed his hands either side of his shoulders.

“Hey, don’t humans normally need lube?” Shuichi asked, eyebrow raised.

 

Tetusya blinked. He didn't have any lubricant aside from regular old body cream. Lovely, just his luck. However, he wasn’t going to let that damper the atmosphere and his mood.

The boy rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t you have ectoplasm?”

The ghost's eyes widened. “Ectoplasm? Why?”

“You know, you’re… dead and… it likely won’t even need preparation to fit. So maybe you could just-“

He was cut off by something ice cold press up against his puckered hole. Tetsuya shuddered and glanced down to see him lining himself up with him, pre-cum dripping from the tip. Surprisingly enough, his pre-cum matching the color of a normal human being's, although with a small blueish tinge. It felt at room temperature, setting it apart from the rest of his body. And to top it all off, he seemed much bigger than his fingers when he did it by himself. Much bigger. He gulped. The ghost hummed and rubbed himself against him, waiting for his next move.

“I-I don’t really think we’ll need lube…” Tetsuya sighed.

Shuichi shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

He carefully inserted a finger into him, using his free hand to stimulate his chest. The poltergeist was immediately hit with a soft moan. Oddly enough, it didn’t hurt much, since his finger was in this case somewhat soft, as well as his pre-cum helping with preparation.

For Tetsuya, if felt… weird, to say the least. To have someone else’s finger inside you for the first time. That, and the fact that his finger wasn’t human temperature. The barely existent pain began to fade away as Shuichi began fingering him, as well as gently rubbing circles into his nipples.

After a while, he added another finger, soon after three, all whilst he suckled and groped his poor sensitive chest. And as soon as he was deemed ready, he pulled out, leaving the other to whine.

“Are you absolutely certain that you don’t want to use lube?” Shuichi asked again, resting one hand on his hip as he waited for his answer.

“Yes, yes I’m sure.” Tetsuya grumbled, using his sleeve to cover his eyes as his chest heaved.

Huffing, Saihara decided to finally comply with his requests and press the tip in with a surprising amount of ease. He paused to let the boy adjust, before biting his lip and slamming the rest into him with one harsh thrust. The boy arched his back and moaned loudly, shuddering from the sudden coldness and faint stretching sensation that invaded his body.

“You ok?” Shuichi asked, brushing his hand alongside his cheek.

“Peachy,” Tetsuya panted, lolling his head to the side and letting it fall into the palm of his hand. His fingers gripped onto the edges of the sofa as his pale legs wrapped around his torso.

He rolled his eyes as he leaned in, hunching over him and brushing their noses. “Well, I’m gonna move now, ok?” The other nodded.

Sighing, Shuichi began to thrust into him, with his dominant hand gripping onto his hip and the other trailing down to his shoulder. Tetsuya bit his lip to avoid moaning, trying to keep his cool as Shuichi softly humped. Tetsuya attempted to make the best calm expression he could muster whilst biting his lip, with his hands gripping the sofa as he processed the new sensations.

It felt weird, to say the least. It felt like he was fucking him with a plastic bag, squishy and ready to explode if he clenched around him too hard. Still, aside from his temperature, it felt immensely nice.

Cold, it felt really cold, almost like a water bottle fresh from the fridge. His skin radiated coldness and cooled his burning hot body. His cool shaft teased his warm insides, creating a unique although pleasurable feeling. One that only a poltergeist like himself could create.

Still though, he loved every minute of it. He loved how he was finally able to touch him, to feel his hair brush against his nose and feel puffs of cool air against his burning hot cheeks. He clenched around him and let out a loud mewl.

Tetsuya pulled him in for another kiss, this time matching his pace as their tongues danced in his mouth. Though he was still incredibly inexperienced, he was able to keep up with him and even experimentally bite his lip. As his eyes slid shut, he could focus on the faint wet noises and the sound of the sofa creaking echoing throughout the room.

Shuichi pulled away with a wet moan, before going to attack his neck with more sucking and nibbling. His hands went back to the same place on his chest, leaving no corner of his body unexplored.

Tetsuya’s back arched futilely as his moans escaped into his apartment. The ghost growled and tightened his grip on him, speeding up his thrusts as he pounded the boy into the couch. Strong waves of pleasure crashed onto him as he felt a familiar heat coil up inside of him. If he wasn’t careful, he wasn’t going to last long.

“M-Mmm- Saihara-kun...!” He cried out, gently tugging on his hair to get his attention.

The man in question raised his head, staring straight at him as he softly panted, his sharp thrusts not faltering for a moment. The boy this time brushed his nose against his nape, earning a raunchy moan from the spirit. Gotcha.

In return, Shuichi sunk his teeth into his shoulder, repeating the same processes he had done with his neck. The boy nearly lost his focus from the ambush on his weak point, a shudder wracking his body.

Tetsuya experimentally pressed a tongue to his neck: it felt like a flavorless cold pop, although he could pick up on a faint though unknown sweet taste. He began to administer his own attacks on his neck, not caring if they’d leave marks on him or not.

The ghost decided to experiment a bit and tilt his angles, resulting in different kinds of sparks travel throughout his body. One particular angle made Tetsuya see stars as he cried out, throwing his head back into the cushion.

Shuichi grinned into his skin as he sped up his thrusts, wracking his body with various kinds of new stimulation. Tetsuya let his hands wander and claw at his back as he mewled and whined underneath him. He buried his face into his nape as he muffled his moans.

“S-Shuichi!” Tetsuya mewled mindlessly into his skin.

The ghost's head shot back up, his golden eyes wide as he stared at him with pure disbelief. “S-Say it again..”

With his body aching for release, Tetsuya sucked in a deep breath before shouting, “Shuichi-kun!”

Shuichi’s golden eyes nearly glowed with joy as he hid his face into his neck, thrusting frantically as he let out his own share of moans and whimpers. The white-haired boy came with a cry, spilling his semen onto both of their chests and stomachs as Shuichi pounded into him relentlessly.

With one, two, three more brutal thrusts, Shuichi also came deep inside of him with a low whining growl, sinking his teeth into his neck. Oddly enough, he could feel his cum shoot into him, with its temperature this time being much warmer than before, even being close to matching his own body temperature and leaving him warm inside and out. Interesting.

Shuichi’s chest heaved as he let go of his neck, licking it before he straightened his back, brushing his nose against his.

“Was it good?” The ghost ask, almost breathless.

Tetsuya nodded, not trusting his words as he allowed his body to relax, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Shuichi began to pull out, that is until the boy wrapped his legs around his torso to keep him in place, as if that would stop someone who’s already dead. The ghost grunted, complying with his request as he flopped back down onto him, resting his head on his chest as he let his eyes slide shut. Tetsuya wrapped his arms around him and also closed his eyes, waiting for his breath to even out before speaking.

“How are you doing?” He yawned.

“Meh. Somewhat more tired than before, my mana levels are low.” Shuichi mumbled.

“Mana?”

“Yes, ghosts need mana to produce ectoplasm to exist in the living world. And half of it is inside of you now.” He said absentmindedly, almost as if it were a normal occurrence.

“I-Is ectoplasm safe for humans?” He chuckled nervously.

The ghost shrugged. “Most likely. It just glows.”

“Glows?”

The boy shot up through him to stare at his lower half. Surely enough, his sofa and thighs are covered in a semi-transparent glowing blue gooey liquid. It felt somewhat disgusting feeling it stick to his thighs, let alone his insides. He didn’t even want to think about how it’d most likely never even come off of his sofa.

The ghost floated upwards and began redressing himself, a light blush still coating his cheeks as Tetsuya remained on the sofa. He turned onto his side, facing the cushions as he closed his eyes. A cold draft hit his backside, causing an incredible amount of discomfort. Moments later, he felt Shuichi press up against him, his nose tickling against his nape as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Are you hungry?” Shuichi asked, nuzzling his neck.

Tetsuya clutched his sleeves as he fought back the urge to squirm. “A little, why?”

“Go eat.” The ghost ordered.

The boy groaned, closing his eyes and refusing to budge. Maybe sometime later, but for now he was too tired to even get up after having a long day and a long night on top of that. Shuichi nudged him once more, only to have the boy flat out ignore him this time. Knowing how stubborn the boy could be, the ghost decided to leave him alone for now…

 

By the time Tetsuya woke up, he was still on the sofa, but he had something heavy pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes to see Cheeto lying on his chest, legs tucked in to form a loaf of cat bread. He had also noticed that he had a foreign blanket draped over his body. Star patterned, he noticed. It must’ve been one of Shuichi’s belongings that was left here even after all this time.

After gently coaxing his cat to get off, he rose to his feet, stretching his limbs and yawning. Just then, he took note of the piece of paper left on his coffee table. Tetsuya picked it up and read it.

'Don't forget to shower before heading to school, you have a test today, if I remember correctly.’

The boy glanced at the clock that hung in his kitchen. 6:50.

Shit.

He instantly leaped onto his feet and dashed into the shower, hoping to make it before school starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this will be a mini-series


End file.
